Leo
Leo is the 5th sign in the Western Zodiac. Leo Sun Persons born between 23 July - 22 August are born with the sun in Leo. Leo sun signs express their fixed, yang and fiery qualities mostly through the way they perceive and interact with the world. Some say the most important thing to a solar Leo is that they "lead grandly". Leo Rising If a person's Ascendant is in Leo, then they express similar qualities but it tends to be more of a 'facade' than how they truly see the world. Other people will see their Leo traits, but the person themself may or may not feel like a Leo at heart. Examples of Leo Placements *'Sun in Leo': *'Moon in Leo': *'Mercury in Leo': *'Venus in Leo': *'Mars in Leo': *'Jupiter in Leo': *'Saturn in Leo': *'Uranus in Leo': *'Neptune in Leo': *'Pluto in Leo': *'Chiron in Leo': *'North Node in Leo': *'Leo-Rising': 1709 Autistic Leo's are good and pure "No one loves a genius child. Kill her now and let her heart run wild." Passing Privilege is not a privilege when it means being raised in an enemy camp. Unless you are truly a member of the dominant group, then any privilege you have is provisional. The "house slave" of Brother Malcolm's oratory was not a privileged slave. The house slave was the institutionalised slave. The slave who'd been brainwashed far enough to no longer see their own chains. Who now sees their fellow slaves as competition and their masters as benefactors. The autistic Leo is able to pass as neurotypical, because a Leo can imitate anyone. Imitation is a game of the ego. If you can understand a person's ego, you can imitate their motivations and their outward personality. So autistic Leo's can become social butterflies, despite never really developing our own identity. We become mirrors to reflect what either others want from us, or what we think we want based on who we think we are. Journal April 2016: I am lucky enough to have had a Leo ascendant in a fiery trine with my sun in Aries. This aspect is said to give people a very magnetic quality and an ease of presenting oneself in public. Sometimes I'm quite oblivious of how people perceive me, due to my own lack of confidence and deep insecurities, but understanding my ascendant in Leo has helped me grasp that throughout my life people have always seen me in a very different way to how I saw myself. I have always given a strong impression of confidence and pride, despite always harbouring deep self-esteem issues. I think this is common amongst fire signs, that we feel a need to project confidence, but this is often false confidence and unless our Moon sign is compatible and well-balanced then we may never feel confident deep down. In my case, my Taurus moon made it easy to ignore my emotional needs for long periods (emotionally stubborn) and develop deep emotional issues and a complete lack of emotional maturity due to a lack of balance between the fire and earth sides of my personality. Category:Astrology Category:Zodiac Category:Fire Signs